One-way latency may be defined as an amount of time it takes for information to travel from a source to a destination. Round-trip latency may be defined as an amount of time it takes the information to travel from the source, to the destination, and back to the source. Low latencies over a communications network may be imperceptible to users. Longer latencies may still not be readily perceptible to the users, but may be confusing and disruptive to the flow of information, thereby resulting in interruptions even if the users are not clear why.